When 2 Worlds Collide
by qtpienkgal
Summary: Why did Brian become a cop? Brian's past is a bit of a mystery. Come along and read this take on what happened to him. Why he did what he did to save Toretto?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any characters from 2 Fast 2 Furious or The Fast and the Furious. I do own the other characters and this idea. Please read and review. This is my first attempt at this kind of fan fiction, so be honest and kind. This is a MarySue story, I have been told. Please don't rip me a new one for that fact.

Timing isn't all exact here, because I don't know when Brian became a cop. I also, don't know how old he is in the movie. If anyone does, please fill me in.

Set up:

Brian and Roman are living in Miami. They have recently opened up a (what seems to be) very successful car shop. Brian had been dating Monica for a couple of months, but things had recently broken off between them.

Roman is working under a car, talking to Brian about what had happened between Monica and him.

Chapter 1

"So what happened," Rome asked Brian as he worked under the engine of the Civic that had come into the shop.

"Nothing, bro," he said obviously not in the mood to discuss that night.

"You are lying," he said. "You have that tone in your voice man. So give up the details. Did you dump her or did she dump you?"

"Man," he said walking away. "It was like this okay…" he sat down to think through the nights events. He hated living them again. He had really liked Monica, but he had known things weren't going to work out. They never did. Not in his favor anyway.

"So spit it out," Rome said not moving from his place under the hood of the car.

"We get to the restaurant. We are talking, you know, things are going good. Then, all of a sudden she starts asking about my past."

"And you freaked out, right?" Rome asked.

"Hell yes, I did. I told her about Mia, but she wanted to know about before that. I stopped her mid-sentence. I said that I did not want to talk about that. I wanted to leave the past in the past, but she wouldn't let it go. She got frigid, talking shit about how I never want to open up. I didn't know what to say. You understand how I just want to block Barstow out completely. Things ended badly there. You know that."

"Yes, I do, but I also know if you ever want a woman to stick around longer than a minute, you need to open up about what happened with S…"

"Don't even mention her," he said in a tone that made Roman shut his mouth. "Anyway," he went on about that night, "since I didn't speak, she left. She said not to call her until I am ready to talk. I won't talk, so I guess I am not calling her."

"You are a sad sad man," Roman said turning to face Brian. "Look man, I know the past sucks for you. Hell, I don't even know why. You had things good, but something happened that changed you. A change that I hated."

"I hated it too," he said thoughtfully, "but it couldn't be helped. You don't know what happened that summer where all that shit went down."

"So fill me in bro," Roman said taking a seat beside his friend.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any characters from 2 Fast 2 Furious or The Fast and the Furious. I do own the other characters and this idea. Please read and review. This is my first attempt at this kind of fan fiction, so be honest and kind. This is a MarySue story, I have been told. Please don't rip me a new one for that fact.

Chapter 2 

"I really don't want to talk about this shit man," Brian said getting up and walking over to the fridge. He needed a beer. If he was going to get through this story, he knew he would need more than one.

Rome waited patiently, but his patience was wearing thin. "So who gives a fuck if you want to talk about it or not," he finally said. "You are gonna talk about this."

"Whatever," Brian said sitting back down. He sat there a minute just thinking. He needed to find the way to word this. He hadn't been able to even think about it since it had happened.

He finally got the nerve, "you know things with Sam were going real good," he said. God, it hurt him to even say her name.

"Yeah, we thought you all would be together forever," Rome chimed in.

"So did I," he said in a distant tone. "Lets just say, her father didn't feel the same way."

"I know he hated your fucking guts," Rome said, "but what the hell happened."

"Sam was his princess. The perfect daughter, you know. She was like this straight A, Harvard bound student. When we started going out, I guess he figured it was just some phase. I wasn't good enough for her or something."

"Yeah, I already know this bro," Rome said. "You and me, we came from a completely different world than she did."

"Which really I never got either. I mean, what did she see in me?" he asked thoughtfully.

"Its your eyes man," Rome laughed. "They get the girl every time. Sometimes…," he paused, "I ain't gonna lie, they even turn me on."

Brian gave him a strange look. "Shut the fuck up man, that's a little too much info for me."

"I'm kidding," he laughed. He paused to go over and close up the shop. He had a feeling that this was going to be a long story that needed no more interruptions.

"So get on with it," he said once he sat down in a chair opposite Brian.

"Right, well, as you mentioned, we were from to different worlds. Like, I was the trouble maker and she was the good girl," he said. "When we met though, it was like… wow… we belonged together."

"Yeah, yeah, but you were embarrassed by her. Pretty soon you're gonna bust out singing some shit from Grease," he said.

"Will you let me tell this story?" he asked. "I am in no mood to actually share, but I am and you're pissing me off."

"Sorry," he said in a childlike tone, but smiled flipping Brian off at the same time.

"As I was saying, before you so rudely interrupted me," he said glaring at Rome. We knew we belonged together even though everyone else, including you, were trying to convince us otherwise. I guess, her father tried for a long time to get her to break up with me. But she wouldn't do. So when things got really serious, he came to me. He tried to get me to break it off."

"I gots to stop you right there," Rome said. "Look, I know this guy owned half of Barstow. He was wealthy, but how could he control you?" he asked.

"He couldn't and that just really pissed him off even more. When I told him no, he said he was gonna make my life a living hell."

"You're life up until now has been pretty good," Rome interrupted. He walked over to the fridge to grab a couple more beers. He handed one to Brian. "No offense man, but this story is no good. Its kind of dullsville."

"Man, you wanted to hear it," he said getting up like he wanted to fight.

"Don't even start that shit, you know I will whoop your ass," Rome said getting up. Before Brian could do anything, he had him in a head lock. "Say the word man," he said.

Brian finally gave in and Rome gave him a noogie before letting go. "You know not to mess with me, cause I will tear you down, boy." He laughed sitting down and taking a another drink.

Brian laughed and sat back down, taking a drink of his own beer before continuing with his story. "My life was hell," he said. "I just didn't let it show."

He paused a minute, gathering his thoughts. "He is the reason why we were both busted more and more. He got us into trouble for all of that shit that we didn't even do. After a while, he let me know this. He then offered me money to break up with her. I turned it down, again."

"Wait," Rome said getting pissed, "this guy is why I have such a long ass record?" he asked. "We need to kick his ass."

"Calm down," Brian said. "Its over and done with now. After a while, I was tired of getting in trouble. Sam was tired of me getting into trouble and I couldn't tell her what was really going on. And she was talking about giving up Harvard to stay with me."

"Which pissed daddy off even more?" Rome asked.

"Yes," he said. "He threw all sorts of threats in my direction. He was going to set me up for something big. He owned the police and, hell, he owned all of the government, so he could get away with it. I would have been in prison. I wouldn't have seen Sam anyways. So I took a deal," he said softly. "I broke up with her and he got me my job, gave me some money. I wouldn't have had either if I stayed with her. And lets face it, she was better off without me anyways." He had more to say, but Rome interrupted him.

"What the hell?" Rome asked, "you are telling me that you let that jackass buy you off?" he asked. "I don't even know you," he said standing up. "I thought you were better than that man."

"Wait, Rome," he said as Roman bolted towards the door.

"I'm out," he said, walking out, the door slamming behind him.

Brian sighed, finishing what he had to say even though no one was in the room with him, "and I saw her again, which was a mistake. He found out, her father, and that's why he framed you. He put you away for 3 years because of me." He sighed throwing the beer bottle across the floor smashing it. That was only the beginning. He had already been in turmoil, because he didn't have Sam. But now, Rome hated him. He hated that he was a cop and he hated his life, but he had done it all before.

He stood up, knowing Rome would eventually be back. He didn't want to have to tell him the rest of the story, but he knew that he had to.

After a moment, he sunk back down. He hadn't thought about all of this in a long time. His emotions were running high. His stomach was a mixture of guilt, sadness, shame and anger.


End file.
